Through Death Will Us Part
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: The Good Girl falls for the Bad Boy. Typical story, right? WRONG. Tomoyo has only one year left to live, and Tomoya already has a girlfriend. While fighting off the Angel of Death himself, will Tomoyo make the man she loves love her back?
1. Prologue

Mukuro: So, my first step into the world of CLANNAD. Seems to be a very interesting world… well, enough rambling, onto the main story!

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Prologue

* * *

I am just a figure head. A token. An emblem. No one attempts to get to know me. I am always Tomoyo Sakagami, the strongest person in the world. Whether male or female, admirer or loather, everyone views me the same way.

Except for him.

He was the only one who knew me, the only one who tried to know me.

I can still remember the day we met.

* * *

"A setup?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. What was this person talking about?

"Yeah, there's no way a girl can beat guys." He said, smirking. The fool. What on earth could make him think a stupid thought like that? But, I just kept staring at him with my neutral expression.

"You paid them or something, asking them to lose, right? To get popular." I don't know why he would say something like that. How does beating up a few people of that caliber make me popular?

"If it's not money, would it be the other something?" He asked, making a gesture that made it look like he knew what he was talking about.

"Girls are lucky, since stupid guys will listen to that." He said, smiling. The fool. What exactly does he mean when he says "listen to that?"

I ignored the people gossiping around us, and just narrowed my eyes at him.

I then glanced at the person next to him. He had blue hair, and he flinched when he looked at me. Since I could tell he really wanted nothing to do with this, I decided to let him off the hook. As for the blonde…

"Be happy. I was thinking I wouldn't hurt those in the same school, but I will make an exception and specially fight you." I expected him to back down, but lo and behold, like those other fools, he accepted my challenge.

"You're so cute acting tough." The blonde said, smiling.

"I bet your knees are shaking." He said, writhing back and forth. I decided not to let him get to me, and just stood there staring at him neutrally.

"I would like to make this self defense." I said, raising my hand. "So you come at me."

"Don't be so full of yourself." He said, smugly posing.

"DIE!" He shouted, charging at me. I straightened myself out, and let him come.

I simply kicked him in middair, and he landed flat on the ground, badly injured, looking like a fool.

"Please don't come again." I said, turning and walking away. Unfortunately, the blonde, who, I later learned was named Sunohara, did come again. And again. And each time he asked for strange requests, like borrowing a razor or loaning him my chest. I think I am finally believing that pathetic rumor about dumb blondes, or at least that it works for just him. However, I still cherish that day as the anniversary of when I met **him**.

* * *

Mukuro: So, what do you think? Writing for Tomoyo is hard~

Mukuro: Please review, as I love peoples' feedback.

Mukuro Out.


	2. Chapter 1

Mukuro: So, here's the next chapter. It takes place farther in Tomoyo's second year, when she's president.

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ah! What are you doing here?!" Sunohara shouted, recoiling back.

"I came here to meet a friend." I said, walking past the three of them.

"Tomoyo, you have a friend in the guys dorm?" Ryou asked.

"Cool, can we meet him?" Sunohara asked.

"No." I said, walking past him and knocking on her door.

"Misae-san, are you here?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Whoa, so Tomoyo knows Misae-san?" Sunohara asked.

"Just drop it, Sunohara." Tomoya said, dragging him away.

"What is it, Sakagami-san?" Misae-san asked, opening the door.

"I've come for some advice." I said.

"Ah, advice? Well, come in." Misae-san said, opening the door.

"So, you need advice for being the student council president?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"No, I need advice about something else." I said, sitting down and picking up the no named cat.

"Really? What?" She asked.

"Well, Misae-san… how do you know if you're in love?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Well, that is an out-of-the-blue question, but I think I can answer it." She then looked up, like she was pondering something. "So, let's say that the person you like comes by. Usually, your stomach will feel sort of weird and fluttery, like it might burst. If that's the case, than you probably like them more than just a crush."

"Okay, I have another question." I said.

"Well, go ahead." She said, smiling.

"Let's say the person you like already has a girlfriend. What do you do about it?"

"Well, what do you feel when you see the two of them together?"

"I don't really know how to answer that. I feel sort of happy, yet kind of sad at the same time." I said, looking down.

"Well, here's something to think about." She said, smiling. "When you're in love, it means that you care about that person and their happiness more than anything. So even if they laugh and smile with another girl, you should still feel happy about their happiness. If you truly love them, than their happiness will become your happiness."

"I see… so what do I do right now?" I asked.

"Well, since I'm not you I can't answer that. However, if I was in this position, I'd probably tell him my feelings and just have him tell me the truth straight up. It's definitely better than just having him not know for the rest of your lives. Besides, if you tell him and he rejects you, at least you can get over your feelings and move on with your life."

"I see. Thank you, Misae-san." I said, bowing and leaving.

"Oh, and Sakagami-san, if you anything goes wrong, you can always come back here and talk about it!" She called over my shoulder.

* * *

"I see… so I should confess my feelings to him…" I said, walking away, looking down.

I was oblivious to everything around me, when suddenly I saw a very strange scene. Two adults were running out of a bread shop, one of them was crying, the other was shoving bread into his mouth trying to say something like "I love them!"

Since I was feeling sort of hungry, I decided I might as well see what sort of food they had there, so I walked in.

"Welcome!" A girl said, smiling. She couldn't have been more than two or three years older than me, and was short to.

"Ah, do you go to the high school?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Sakagami Tomoyo, second year."

"Hi, my name is Furukawa Nagisa. I graduated last year." She said, smiling.

"What a coincidence…" I said, smiling a little.

"Well, what would you like to buy?" Nagisa-chan asked.

"Um, how about something that tastes good?" I asked, browsing over some displayed bread.

"Well, that bread that you're looking at was made by my mom. She has kind of a strange taste when it comes to food, so you might want to try something over in that corner." Nagisa-chan said, pointing towards another section.

"Okay, I would like to take two of these." I said, pointing to two regular pieces of bread.

"Okay, your total comes to 970 Yen." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Furukawa-san." I said, bowing.

With my new purchase inside a shopping bag, I walked out trying to get to my house.

Unfortunately, I never made it.

The last thing I heard was a horn honking, I turned, and the last thing I saw was white.

* * *

I awoke in a world of pure white.

"Ah, Sakagami Tomoyo-san… the strongest person in Japan, possibly the world… so tough, so noble, and you died in a car accident." A voice said behind me.

I whirled around to face a man in a black robe with wavy green hair.

"So, you are Sakagami Tomoyo, hm?" He said, smiling.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Hiruko Mitsubayashi. But, you can just refer to me as the Angel of Death."

"I see."

"You do realize that since you're here, that means you're dead." Hiruko said, smiling.

"You mean…" _I died before I got to tell him my feelings?_

"That's right. You're dead."

"But…"

"You know, your life was so boring, even I, who has lived since the beginning of time, was bored observing it. So, I think I might make a deal with you." Hiruko said, smiling.

"What sort of a deal?" I asked.

"Well, do you have anything that you couldn't accomplish when you were alive?" Hiruko asked.

"Well… there is… one thing…"

"Alright, so what is it?"

"Um…"

"Well it doesn't matter. The rules of this deal are this: I will bring you back to life. In exchange, you only have one year left to live. In other words, I'm just extending your life by one year. But one year from today, when you die, I get your soul." Hiruko said, smiling a twisted sadistic grin.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and gave my answer.

* * *

Mukuro: So, will Tomoyo comply with the deal? Read the next chapter to find out!

Mukuro: Review!

Mukuro Out.


	3. Chapter 2

Mukuro: Yay! I got a review! What will Tomoyo do?

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 2

* * *

"It worked… " I said, waking up from the street, covered in… my own blood…

I looked up, remembering exactly what happened.

_Flashback_

_I took a deep breath, exhaled, and gave my answer. _

"_Yes." I said, looking at him._

"_Are you sure? There's no going back." Hiruko said, smiling._

"_Yes. I care to much about Okazaki Tomoya to die without telling him the truth._

"_Okay. Then… leave this world behind." He said, holding out his cane._

"_Oh, I almost forgot to warn you… If you fail to complete your desire, then I won't hesitate to cease your souls' life." Hiruko said, smiling._

"_Wh…at…?" I asked, falling asleep._

End Flashback

"So… one… year…" I said.

"Is that girl okay?!" A voice shouted from the side.

"Isn't that Tomoyo Sakagami?" Another voice said.

"She looks like she's in a daze!" Yet another voice said.

"Sakagami-san, are you okay?!" A kind voice shouted, and I looked up to see Furukawa Nagisa push through the crowd and knelt next to me.

I stared up at her worried face before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of freshly baked bread. I threw on my newly washed clothes and rushed out after the smell of bread.

"Ah, Sakagami-san! You're awake!" A woman next to me said, smiling.

"Ah, you must be Furukawa-sans' mother." I said, smiling.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, Sakagami-san. I am Furukawa Sanae." Sanae-san said, bowing.

"Ah, so our guest is awake?" A man shouted, patting me on the shoulder.

"Hello, you must be Furukawa-sans' father." I said, bowing.

"Ah, you're polite! It must come from being student council president! I'm Akio Furukawa, pleased to meet you!" He said, slamming his hand on my shoulder, knocking me to the ground.

"Ah? But I heard you were incredibly strong!" Akio-san said, staring at me.

"Dad, she was just hit by a car last night! You can't expect her to be in good shape!" Nagisa-san said, pulling me up.

"Oh, I forgot about that…" Akio-san said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Um, I should probably be going home now…" I said, walking out.

"Oh no you don't." Akio-san said, pulling me back in.

"What?" I asked.

"I called your house while you were asleep, your parents said it would be best if you stayed put for now."

"Um, I really don't want to my intrude…" I said, turning around.

"Oh, it's no problem. We'll just put you in the guest room! And about the living costs, don't worry about it! We can just have you work it off!" He said, grinning.

_Oh, crap…_ I thought.

* * *

"Well, we have your stuff from home! Go get yourself accustomed to the guest room, then come out and start working.

"Yes, sir." I said, bowing before grabbing my stuff and walking towards my old room.

"Ah, I see you're in the best of health." A voice said, smiling.

"You!" I shouted, turning around.

"That's me!" Hiruko said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Being repulsed by this inconvenient human body…" Hiruko muttered.

"No, really."

"I forgot to mention that, while saving your life, you'll still have all the injuries."

"Gee, thanks for telling me." I muttered.

"Oh, by the way, in case you have any questions, I'll be listening." Hiruko said, disappearing.

"Sure." I said, bowing.

"Oi! What's taking you so long?!" Akio-san shouted.

"Sorry!" I said, running out.

* * *

"Okay, Sakagami-san, you'll be working the cash register!" Akio-san said, smiling. "Just ask Nagisa if you have any questions!"

"Okay." I said.

"Hey, anyone here?" A familiar voice shouted, as the owner walked in.

"Oh, welcome!" Nagisa-san said, turning around.

"Oh, Tomoyo! I didn't know you work here!" Tomoya said, smiling.

"Hello, Okazaki-san." I said, bowing.

"So, what do you want, Fuji-chan?" Tomoya asked, rubbing Ryou-chans' head, smiling.

"Um… how about…"

"Hey! Anyone here?!" A voice shouted.

"Um, yes?" Nagisa-san said, walking out.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, girl!" Another voice said, followed by Nagisa-sans' scream.

"What's going on?!" Tomoya shouted, running out.

"Huh? It's another pretty girl!" The man said, grabbing my chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Tomoya shouted, punching the thug in the face.

"Oka-chan!" What are you doing?!" Ryou-chan asked.

"Well, I can't just let this guy have his way with her!" Tomoya-kun shouted, resisting her arms around his chest.

"Hey, you don't mind if we have some fun with your harem, do you?!" Thug 1 shouted, clutching his nose.

"Yeah! Like if we play around with this girl here it doesn't matter!" Thug 3 shouted, letting go of Nagisa-san and grabbing onto Ryou.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my sister?!" A voice shouted, seconds before a dictionary slammed into Thug 3's face, knocking him back a few yards.

"Kyou! Good to see you!" Tomoya said, smiling.

"Big sis!" Ryou said, smiling.

"Hey, I'm here to!" Sunohara said, smiling.

"Oh, you're here to…" Tomoya muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?!" Sunohara shouted.

"Okay, we'll take on the three of you!" Sunohara said, walking next to Tomoya.

"Actually, I'd rather have Kyou or Tomoyo on my side then you, but what the heck." Tomoya said.

"Good luck, Okazaki-san!" Nagisa-san said, smiling.

"Good luck, Oka-chan!" Ryou said.

"Come on, do good, Okazaki-san!" I shouted.

"Go out and die, Sunohara!" Kyou shouted.

"How come Tomoya gets the girls cheering for him and I'm stuck with Kyou telling me to die?!" Sunohara shouted.

"Because that's how it is with sidekicks." Kyou said, bluntly.

"I still want to fight." I muttered.

"Come on, Sakagami-san. He's just trying to protect you." Ryou said, smiling.

"Protect me?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you got into a fight, what do you think would happen if the student council heard of it?" Ryou said, smiling.

"I see…" I said, staring at his broad back.

"Okay, let's fight!" Sunohara shouted.

"Special attack! Sunohara bomb!" Tomoya shouted, kicking Sunohara into Thug 1.

"Okazaki?! What was that for?!" Sunohara shouted, rubbing his head.

"You've got some guts head butting our boss like that!" Thug 2 shouted.

"Yeah, let's get him!" Thug 3 said, jumping on top of him.

"Okazakiiiiiiiiiii!" Sunohara shouted.

"Let's go." Tomoya said.

"What's going on out here?!" Akio-san shouted, running outside.

* * *

"Dad, I can't believe you ended up in jail…" Nagisa-san said, looking down.

"Well how was I supposed to know that beating up a few high-schoolers with a bat was illegal?!" Akio-san aksed.

"Don't worry, old man." Tomoya said. "Here you go." He then handed Akio-san a file.

"A FILE?" Akio-san shouted.

"I'm just kidding, we managed to raise your bail." Tomoya said, grinning.

"Alright! Now that I'm getting out of here, let's go have a feast at our house!" Akio-san said, and we all laughed at that.

* * *

Mukuro: So, chapter 2 is up! I like this one better than the other one.

Mukuro Out.


	4. Chapter 3

Mukuro: Okay! Update time!

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 3

* * *

"Kanpai!" Akio-san said, raising a glass of alcohol.

"Kanpai!" Sunohara said, raising a similar glass.

"No alcohol for minors." Tomoya said, hitting that idiot over the head.

"Oi, Okazaki! Is that how you treat your partner?" Sunohara asked, clutching his head.

"What 'partner'?" Tomoya asked.

"Me, your loyal partner, of course!" Sunohara said, holding up a thumbs up sign.

"Really? As I recall, you only got in my way and then got beat up." Tomoya said.

"What? I'm not that useless, right?" Sunohara asked, looking around the table in the Furukawa house that everyone was sitting at.

"Totally useless." Kyou said, without even a moment of hesitation.

"I'm sorry, I think so, too…" Ryou said, blushing and smiling.

"I'm injured, and I could have done better." I said.

"You could have just let Tomoya-kun handle it…" Nagisa-chan said.

"You aren't good for doing anything but getting hurt, brat!" Akio-san shouted.

"There. It's unanimous." Tomoya said.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Sunohara asked.

"No." Tomoya said, not even paying attention to Sunohara anymore.

"Darn it! I don't need this!" Sunohara said, running out of the house.

"Oh, the idiot left." Tomoya said.

"Maybe we were a little mean…?" Ryou said. "Onii-chan, you said to much mean stuff."

"What? But I…"

"Fujibayashi-san, you have to apologize to Sunohara-san." Nagisa-chan said.

"But he won't listen to me… And he's already gone…" Kyou said.

"Don't worry, I'll go find Sunohara." I said, standing up.

"Oi, Tomoyo, you don't have to…" Tomoya said.

"Don't worry about it, it'll only take a second."

"But Tomoyo-chan, your injuries haven't healed yet!" Nagisa-chan said.

"I feel fine! Don't worry!" I called over my shoulder as I put my jacket on and ran out.

* * *

"…I really shouldn't lie like that…" I said, leaning against a lamp post and clutching my ribs. "My injuries are so bad, it hurts me this much after walking few blocks."

_Oh, right…_ I thought, looking down. _That's because I'm going to die in a year… _

A loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Now that I thought about it, that voice had a certain annoying quality to it…

"TOMOYO!" Sunohara shouted, running behind me.

"Sunohara, what are you doing?" I asked, staring at the idiot shaking in fear.

"Those guys…" Sunohara said, pointing a shaking finger at a group of six or seven gangsters.

"Hey! You're the guy who beat up my boys!" The guy in the center shouted.

"We don't take very kindly to that sort of thing so we brought in a few more guys to take you and your broad out!" Another thug shouted.

"Oh no…" Sunohara said, fainting dead away.

"Sunohara? Sunohara?" I shouted, shaking him back and forth.

"Hey! That's Sakagami Tomoyo!" One thug shouted, pointing at me.

"THE Sakagami Tomoyo?" Another thug said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry guys." The leader of the gang said, smiling an ugly grin. "I heard tell of a rumor the Sakagami Tomoyo has recently been in an almost fatal car accident. There's no way that she can fight in her condition."

"Hey! You know the rep our gang would get if we take out the legendary Sakagami Tomoyo?" One gang member said to another.

"Yeah! No one would even think of crossing us!" Another member said, smiling.

"LET'S GET HER!" They shouted, charging at me at once.

As I braced myself, I noticed something. They were all frozen in place.

"What's going on…?" I asked, looking around.

I then noticed that Sunohara had just sat up.

"Sunohara?" I gasped, staring at him.

"Oh god, this body is even more inconvenient then my human avatar…" Sunohara muttered.

"Hiruko?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Not bad, really. You managed to save yourself from one life-threatening experience only to be shoved into another in less than 24 hours.

"…"

"Well, Tomoyo, I'll make you a deal."

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"You do realize how you are going to die, right?" Hiruko asked. "On the right side of your body you have a bad case of internal bleeding. This bleeding will be unable to heal. Now, if you don't perform any strenuous activities, you should live about a year before before you die from irreparable internal damage. But if you perform anything strenuous, such as kicking half a dozen gangsters to the curb, you'll greatly shorten your life.

"So, what are you saying?" I asked.

"I am prepared to temporarily shut off your pain sensors, allowing you to use your full strength to completely annihilate these foolish humans. However, doing so will have serious repercussions on your internal organs, and will shorten your lifespan by about six months."

"Why would I do that?" I exclaimed.

"Your reaction tells me you have yet to accomplish the task you set out to do…" Hiruko said, sighing.

"…" I said, looking down.

"Fine. If you don't want to do that, then I'll keep time frozen for another minute. That should be sufficient time to get away from those thugs. The only condition this time is that you leave this weakling behind, which will probably lead to his death. So, what will you do, Tomoyo?" Hiruko asked, smiling sadistically.

"I may hate Sunohara, but the answer is an obvious one. I can't let him die because of my cowardice."

"…Fine." Hiruko said, smiling. He then held up his cane, and time returned to normal as Sunohara slumped to the ground.

"DIE!" The gangsters shouted as I turned around.

* * *

"Damn it…" I said, clutching my ribs in pain. "Damn it…" I then blacked out.

* * *

"What? Tomoyo was in a car accident!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"Yes…" Nagisa said, nodding.

"Wow, I never would have guessed it from looking at her…" Kyou said.

"She really is endurant, isn't she…" Tomoya said, looking down.

"Oi! Okazaki!" Sunohara shouted. "Tomoyo's hurt!"

* * *

"Hey, we did as you asked and let her beat us, so where's our money?" The leader of the thugs asked the man standing over him.

"Right here…" The man said, dropping a suitcase full of money to the gangster. "It's not as if your pathetic human money matters to me, anyway. I'm the Angel of Death."

"Whatever, man." The gangster said, standing up.

"Sakagami Tomoyo, it seems interesting how you halved your life for that weakling. But I'm getting tired of waiting… It's time for me to move my plan into the next stage." Hiruko said, his maniacal laughter filling the alley.

* * *

Mukuro: Wow! What sort of game is Hiruko playing, anyway? And now Tomoyo only has six months instead of a year left! How will she fare? Will she confess her love? Will Tomoya reciprocate her feelings? Well, we'll just have to find out together!

Mukuro Out


	5. Chapter 4

Mukuro: Chapter four! And I have with me Ibuki Fuuko today to help with the openers!

Fuuko: Hi! Fuuko here! Fuuko is happy because Fuuko gets to show up in this chapter!

Mukuro: Yeah… SO, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 4

* * *

The day went by uneventfully, like most of them have so far. The fact that I knew that I only had six months left to live made me feel like my contributions to the school meant nothing to me. I had resolved to do one last thing before I died, and that was to save the cherry trees. I planned to tell Tomoya that I loved him soon, but I've never had the opportunity. He was always with Ryou, so it was hard to even approach him in private. The way I see it, I had three options.

1. Confess my love to him in front of Ryou. (Which would be incredibly embarrassing, regardless of his answer)

2. Write a note to him, saying I need to meet him in private, and then confess when he meet with me. (Which is the most practical, but he might tell Ryou about the note)

3. Write a letter to him confessing my love. (_Incredibly_ impractical, as I've never written a love letter before and I'm bad at putting things into writing)

While thinking this, another day passed me by. I lost another chance at confession, which is currently keeping me up tonight.

"Well, well, well…" A voice said. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Hiruko standing over me.

"What do you want?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well, I simply came here to give you a little favor." Hiruko said, smiling.

"What little favor?" I asked.

"Well, my dear Tomoyo," Hiruko said, smiling, "right now you're worried about confessing to your beloved Tomoya, but there exists a small obstacle in the way."

"What do you mean?" I asked, beginning to feel uneasy.

"Well, you desire to tell Tomoya your feelings for him, but you're held back because of Ryou Fujibayashi. Now, I'm willing to eliminate Ryou from picture, along with all traces of her existence in exchange for half your lifespan." Hiruko said, smiling.

SLAP. My hand collided with the side of his face with a considerable amount of force, to which he just smiled.

"Get out." I said. "Get out and never show yourself before me again."

"You humans are so righteous and self-destructive it makes me want to vomit blood." Hiruko said, laughing. "I'll go. But remember, you're running out of time." He held up his hand, which held an hourglass with blood-red sand inside of it, a grain slipping down every second. "Better hurry up~"

After Hiruko disappeared, I then collapsed onto my futon and eventually fell in restless sleep.

The next issue on my mind was summer. My time was slowly running out, and I would be dead before summer break ended. That meant that I had to find a way to save the cherry blossoms before summer began.

I spent most of the day going through school like normal. Eventually, I moved onwards to the student council meeting. The meeting, like most of them, was long and tedious with topics that I would rather not cover. Obviously, I was unable to make any forward progress to my desired goal on both counts, but I was positive that as far as the trees were concerned, I could get it done before summer break started.

* * *

"So, how was school today?" Nagisa-chan asked as I walked in.

"Fine." I answered.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, before you go, could I ask you to handle the cash register for a while? I need to go run an errand for my dad."

"Of course." I said, putting my bag down and walking around the counter to relieve her of the strenuously boring job as a cashier.

After Nagisa-chan left, I decided to use my spare time to try and work on the letter I would send to Tomoya when the time finally came.

"Oi, Tomoyo? You still working here?" Sunohara asked, walking in.

"…" I find it best to ignore Sunohara until he goes away.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, what are you writing?" Ryou asked, walking up with Tomoya right behind her.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, really!" I said, hiding the letter.

"Oh, I bet she's writing a love letter, right? She's confessing her undying love to someone!" Sunohara said, laughing. "That's just hilarious!"

Fortunately I had enough strength to (quite literally) kick Sunohara out of the store.

"Wow, I feel really bad for Sunohara-san…" Ryou said, looking at the bloody pulp that used to resemble a human being.

"Don't think about it. It'll pass." Tomoya said.

"So, what can I get for you?" I asked.

"Oh, we're not here to buy anything." Tomoya said.

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"Well, I came here to say goodbye." Ryou said, smiling. "I haven't been able to see you at school, so I came here to tell you that me and Oneechan are going to are grandparents house next month. We'll be out of town for a while and won't be back until summer break ends."

"I see." I said, smiling. "Goodbye, then. I can't wait to see you after summer break." I lied. I knew this could quite possibly be the last time I saw her.

"We also came to invite you to their going away party we're throwing in a month." Tomoya said, smiling.

Scratch that. I knew this could quite possibly be the second to last time I saw her.

"Okay, I'll be sure to come." I said, smiling.

"Okay, goodbye!" Ryou said, smiling.

That smile of hers is so pure and cheerful, I can't be mad at her even if she is between me and Tomoya.

The next month past without incident, and I managed to get a few steps closer to both my goals.

* * *

As I began to prepare for the party tonight with Nagisa-chan, I began to get nervous, knowing that this would be the last time I saw the Fujibayashi twins.

I nervously made my way to the Fujibayashi house, where the party was to take place.

"So, Tomoya, While I'm gone, you really need to step up, got it? You need to beat Sunohara up with twice the force to make up for my absence!" Kyou said, smiling.

"You can count on me!" Tomoya said, smiling back.

"What?" Sunohara shouted.

"What 'what'?" Tomoya asked.

"You should be lucky you even got invited." Kyou said.

"With all this abuse, why would I want to be invited?" Sunohara exclaimed.

"Fine. Leave." Kyou said.

"You know, when two people fight the way you do, it usually is an indication of love." Nagisa-chan said, smiling.

"WHAT!" Kyou and Sunohara shouted, which then led to a beating on Sunohara so gory it cannot be described in a story of this rating.

"Fuuko has arrived!" A voice shouted, and a small child-like girl appeared in the middle of the crowd.

"Fighting is bad! Fuuko will give you both happiness starfish to keep you from fighting!" The girl said, giving Sunohara and Kyou both wooden carved starfish.

"Fuuko wishes you good luck on your journey!" The girl said, disappearing.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No idea." Tomoya said.

"So, Tomoya, it looks like it'll be a while before we see each other again." Ryou said, smiling.

"See ya." Tomoya said, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Fuuko." Hiruko said, staring at the Fuuko, who was flying into the air.

"Ah! What does Hiruko want with Fuuko?" Fuuko asked.

"What were you doing at the party?" Hiruko asked.

"Fuuko was paying her best wishes to the Fujibayashi twins!" Fuuko said, smiling.

"Fuuko… Remember the deal for keeping your body alive…?" Hiruko asked, face plaming.

"Yep! Fuuko, after completing her one wish, is to act as Hiruko's temporary servant until she graduates from highschoo in exchange for Fuuko not going to hell!"

"And the rest of it…?" Hiruko asked.

"Fuuko is not to interfere with Hirukos' work!"

"Which is what you did."

"Fuuko apologizes!" Fuuko said, smiling before she vanished.

* * *

The rest of the party passed without event, and the Fujibayashi twins left the next day. It was that day when I left my note in Tomoya's locker, telling him to meet me at the cherry trees.

"So, Tomoyo. What did you want to see me about?" Tomoya asked, walking up to the tree that I was standing under.

"I… have something I want to tell you." I said, turning around.

"Really? What?" Tomoya asked.

"Tomoya… over the past year… I… I…fell in love with you."

Time Until Death: Four Months, Twenty-three Days.

* * *

Mukuro: Cliffhangers galore! How will Tomoya react with this sudden confession?

Fuuko: Read next time!

Mukuro: Yeah, so, we have only two chapters or so to go!

Fuuko: May the starfish of happiness shine on you!

Mukuro Out


	6. Chapter 5

Mukuro: Chapter five. I was kind of depressed over the lack of reviews for the last chapter, but anyways…

Fuuko: Read on! How will Tomoyo react? Read on!

Mukuro: Yeah… SO, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 5

* * *

"I can't believe I told him…" I said, collapsing onto my futon. "And not only did I tell him, but after telling him, I left and didn't get a chance to hear his answer…" I said to myself, tossing and turning on the futon. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, you need to get some sleep…" Nagisa-chan said, opening the door to the room I was staying in.

"Y-yeah…" I said, smiling.

"Well, good night…" Nagisa-chan said, smiling before closing the door.

"My chest…" I said, feeling the throbbing pain beneath my body. "It hurts…"

* * *

"So, Tomoyo-chan, how was school?" Nagisa-chan asked, as I walked in.

"Difficult…" I said. "Without the twins, it's so boring…"

"Well, you've only got one month left! Good luck!" Nagisa-chan said, smiling.

"Yeah." I said, opening the door. I couldn't bear to tell her that I couldn't bring myself to face Tomoya. I set my bag down, and then went out for a walk.

* * *

"I can't believe I still haven't been able to bring myself to talk to Tomoya…" I said, looking down. "I hope I never have to see him again."

"Oi, look! It's Tomoyo!" A voice said.

"Hey, Tomoyo." Tomoya said, as he and Sunohara waved at me.

Damn I hate my luck.

"Hey, Sunohara, can you leave for now?" Tomoya asked.

"What? Why?" Sunohara asked.

"I have to talk to Tomoyo for now. Bug off." Tomoya said.

"What? Why?" Sunohara asked.

"Stop repeating yourself." Tomoya said, kicking Sunohara away.

"Fine!" Sunohara shouted, running down the street.

"Bye." I said, running as fast as I could (which, when you're dying, is not fast) away from Tomoya.

"Wait." Tomoya said, grabbing my shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry. No speech Japanese." I said in the best English I could.

"Okay, I don't know what you said, but can you please talk to me in Japanese?" Tomoya asked.

"Okay…" I said, sighing.

"Alright, it's about that confession before." Tomoya said, walking behind me.

"What about it?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, it's just that… While I like you, I'm not sure if I could be in a relationship with you." Tomoya said.

"I see…" I said, looking down. "That's fine…"

"And, as you know, I already have a girlfriend, so… wait, did you say it was fine?"

"Yeah…" I said, turning around and smiling as best as I could. "Besides, all I needed to do was to tell you how I felt about you."

"Okay." Tomoya said, smiling. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you that, though."

"No, really." I said, smiling. "It's fine."

Damn I'm an idiot.

* * *

After banging my head against a poll a few times, I finally managed to make my way back to the house, where I sat in my room, pondering where my life was headed.

"I've finally told him my true feelings… So maybe I should just end it here…" I said to myself.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hiruko said, seated next to me.

"W-where did you come from?" I exclaimed, leaping back. If anyone was home, I'm sure they would have heard me.

"Well, you've completed your task, so would you prefer to expedite your departure?" Hiruko asked, looking at a pocket watch.

"Well…" I said, pondering for a while.

"Well, if you'd like, I can offer you a deal…" Hiruko said, smiling.

"No. No deals. No trades, no ANYTHING." I said.

"But it's good…" Hiruko said, but he was cut off.

"And it's so easy when you're evil… This is the life, you see. The devil tips his hat to me…"

Hiruko let his ringtone go on for a few seconds, before he answered it.

"Uh-huh…" Hiruko said. Uh-huh… Vice President Dick Cheney? I'll be there!"

"What?" I asked. I didn't get any of that.

"Sorry, but I've got a major appointment." Hiruko said, standing up. "If you're not dead by the time I get back, reconsider your thoughts about deals."

And he disappeared.

* * *

About an hour later, I was lying on my futon staring up on the ceiling, when Hiruko's head appeared in my line of sight.

"Oh, you're still alive, I see." Hiruko said, smiling. "Good."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, now mildly annoyed by his tendency to pop in at any time.

"Oh, sorry. I was called away on a false alarm." Hiruko said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the Vice President of the United States of America, Richard Cheney, shot a campaign contributor Harry Whittington on a hunting trip. I went there today to go bring him to the afterlife, but apparently he's going to pull through."

"I don't know who they are." I said, staring at him. I was still lying in the futon, and he was still sitting on top of me (weightlessly), and staring at my face.

"Well, it's not that important." Hiruko said, smiling. "Anyways, does the fact that you're still alive mean that you're willing to listen to my terms?"

"Let's hear them, first." I answered, glaring at him. "And please let me sit up."

"Got it." Hiruko said, getting off of me. "So, anyways, here's the deal. You are in love with Tomoya Okazaki for some weird reason, right?"

"Yes." I said, sitting up and nodding.

"Then how about this?" Hiruko said, smiling. "You want make fond memories, right?"

"I'd like that." I said, nodding again.

"So, how about if I make Tomoya love you until you die, and at which point erase his love for you? Then, you can have some nice memories to take with you to the next life.

"And what if I say yes?"

"Half your lifespan."

"That's a hard decision, but... deal."

Time Until Death: Two Months, Ten Days.

* * *

Mukuro: I'm so evil.

Fuuko: Fuuko thinks that you are too cruel to Tomoyo-chan! You need to spend more time with starfish!

Mukuro: If you think I'm evil, wait till the end of the story. Then judge me.

Fuuko: Fuuko doesn't like the sound of that.

Mukuro Out.


	7. Chapter 6

Mukuro: Chapter six. And few reviews recently. How sad.

Fuuko: Cheer up Mukuro! Be happy! Don't cry! Have a starfish!

Mukuro: Why do you hand out starfish? The wedding's over.

Fuuko: So that everyone can be as happy as my sister!

Mukuro: Well, you've managed to cheer me up, at least.

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 6

* * *

I couldn't wait to meet Tomoya at school today. I only have two months or so by my calculations, so I have to spend most of the time saving the trees.

"Hey, Hiruko, I know you're always listening, so I have a question." I said, walking up the hill to school.

"What?" Hiruko asked. I was assuming that since no one was wondering why a green haired boy ten feet in the air was talking to me, that he was invisible or something.

"Can you save the trees? What would I have to pay?" I asked. I also assumed that my voice to him was being censored, as no one was wondering why I was talking to myself. Not that anyone was here. I was early.

"That's two questions." Hiruko said. I didn't even have to look up to know he was smirking.

"Please answer…" I said.

"Okay, first, I can't, and second, not a thing." Hiruko said, dropping down next to me, without making a sound.

"Why not?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Because the only deals I can make with you are ones pertaining to our original deal, which is you get an extra year to tell Okazaki you love him." Hiruko said, looking through a book, before he showed me the page.

"Rule 33…" I read. "It is not allowed to make any deals with someone unless they are either dead or have already made a deal, and, if so, only if the deal pertains to their original deal."

I kept reading. "Rule 34: If an object can be conjectured, there is porn made of it. If not, then porn will be made of it as soon as someone hears what you are looking for. Known exceptions are:  
Rule 34 itself. You cannot rule 34, rule 34.  
Also, abstract ideas may not be rule 34'd, it must be a concrete object or be representable as one."

"Don't read that." Hiruko said, closing the book.

"What about that deal about Sunohara?" I asked.

"I lied. You still have another three months or so." Hiruko said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No, I'm just kidding you. Read this." Hiruko said, thumbing through the book.

"Rule 802…" I read "The only exception to Rule 33 is when it will save the life of someone whose life was put in jeopardy by someone who came back to life, and in that case if their presence shortens or lengthens the saved person or persons' lifespan."

I kept reading.

"Rule 803: For every rule there is a loophole."

"Whoops!" Hiruko said, slamming the book shut. "Don't read that..." He slipped the book into his jacket.

"Wait, that said-"

"Sorry, no exceptions, can't help you." Hiruko said, disappearing.

"…Jerk." I muttered.

* * *

I met up with Tomoya at lunch today, and sat down to eat with him.

"Whoa, Tomoyo, why are you sitting with us?" Sunohara shouted, jumping back. Explain to me why I saved him again?

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Tomoya, are you cheating on Ryou?" Sunohara shouted. "How could you?"

"No, he's not." I said, coming to his defense. "I just thought that he might be lonely with his girlfriend gone, right?"

"Yep." Tomoya said, nodding.

I went through my next month happily, working hard to make both of my dreams come true. I went on a few dates with Tomoya, and he and I both agreed not to tell anyone about our relationship. And then finally, at long last, I had managed to save the Sakura Trees from being destroyed. The school contractors had signed a contract saying that as long as the trees existed on school property they would not be harmed by any members of the faculty.

* * *

"I'm so happy." I said. "I've completed all my goals today!"

"Congratulations are in order then!" Nagisa-chan said, smiling.

"Yes." I said, nodding. "I need to call my parents again, to, to tell them the good news."

I walked over to the phone, and spoke to my parents and my brother for what would probably be the last time. After school ends tomorrow, I would spend all my free time with Tomoya.

"Oh, aren't you leaving your second year?" Akagi asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Then we should celebrate that next!" Akagi said, smiling.

"No, thanks." I said, smiling. "I'm tired." I walked down the hall to my guest room, and closed the door behind me.

"I don't want to die…" I said to myself, as tears fell down my face. "But if I survive, then it will only hurt me that much more…"

I began thinking for a long, long time. What would happen when my time ran out? Would I drop dead from internal bleeding, or some unknown disease? Will I just disappear? Will time rewind and I just die in the car accident, and it's like no one remembers me? And if that is what happens… Do I even want to be remembered?

"Well, well, well." A soft voice said. "It seems like we have here a lost little maiden."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up.

The girl I saw was like something you'd see in a church. She was hung, suspended in the air, probably by the aid of the small, feathery wings on her back. She had a long, white gown on, and long, flowing blonde hair. She had a helpful smile on her face, one that reminded me of Nagisa and Sanae-san. She also had deep, bright blue eyes, and the palest skin I'd ever seen, seemingly glowing white.

"Are you and angel?" I asked. I really couldn't think of any better word.

"Well, aren't you a smart little girl?" The girl said, smiling. "If you want to call me an angel, then you can. But I'm really a messenger from God."

"You mean like Hiruko?" I asked.

"Oh." She said, her smile turning into a pout, which still managed to retain its' cuteness and damn it! I'm straight! Straight!

"So you did meet up with him." She said, interrupting my thoughts. "It figures. You should be dead, yet you're still alive."

"Okay, so if you know who Hiruko is, can you please tell me what exactly he is?" I asked.

"It's complitcated." The angel said. "He's sort of what you would call, um… That guy with the hood and the scythe."

"Death?" I asked.

"Yeah, Death." He's in charge of searching the world for people who died, and sends them to the afterlife, where it is decided if they will go to what humans call heaven, where I come from, and what humans call hell. So, he's a neutral party in the war between our god and his mortal enemy, Lucifer."

"Really?" I asked. "Because I thought he was like one of the Devils' followers."

"Devil? What do you mean, 'Devil'?" The angel asked. "A devil is someone who sells their soul to Lucifer in exchange for power. So, there are many devils, but only one king, which is Lucifer."

"I see." I said. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because now that you'll die, I want to guide you to the right path! I'm sort of like a guardian angel, if you'll pardon the pun."

"Oh, hey, Tomoyo, I just got back." Hiruko said, popping in. He then saw the angel, who was glaring at him.

"Well, well, well." Hiruko said, smirking. "I see that God must have sent his ugliest angel to try and persuade Tomoyo to go to heaven."

"And I see the most idiotic angel of death is once again trying to meddle in the natural affairs of things for his pathetic enjoyment." The angel said, smiling.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you two have met." I said.

"You could say that." Hiruko said. "This here is Evangeline, or Eve, as she likes to be called."

"And he's Hiruko. He's one of the angels of death." Eve said, smiling.

"Wait, 'one of the angels of death', as in there's more than one?" I asked.

"Yes." Eve said, nodding. "Most angels of death stick with their jobs of no interference. Those are the ones that are almost respectable. Whereas Hiruko…"

"If you had to put up with what I have to, you'd be bored to." Hiruko said.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we've had to go through because of this guy?" Eve asked.

"Oh, name one time when I've cause a major planetary problem." Hiruko said.

"During your talk with Jonathan Booth you exaggerated about Lincolns' future persecutions against the south."

"And now look." Hiruko said. "The united states presidents now have bodyguards."

"You did the same thing with Kennedy. And what about that new flying machine you were testing out in New Mexico that the government confiscated?"

"Okay, first, they've never proved that, and second, can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, how about slipping Einstein that little tidbit about nuclear radiation and how to control its' force?" Eve asked.

"If I didn't, Germany would have won." Hiruko said.

"Need I remind you about all those special 'powers' you gave to Moses, along with those ten commandments about what people should do to get 'heaven'?"

"It made the world a better place, and besides, it gave him something to live for!"

"That's not the point." Eve said. "You are utterly too careless with your powers and your deals."

"That was decades ago! I'm a changed man." Hiruko argued.

"What about that little fiasco about the new world a few centuries ago?"

"They found that all on their own."

"I see." Eve said. "You actually have the balls to be telling me you had nothing to do with it?"

"Absolutely nothing." Hiruko said, nodding.

"Well, then, let's get back on track." Eve said. "You have interfered with the natural order of things one too many times."

"Let me tell you something before you judge me." Hiruko said, whispering something into Eve's ear.

"I see." Eve said, after a long period of time. "Then there's no point in my being here."

"What was that about?" I asked. "And more importantly, where have you been for the last month?"

"I was with Rick Astley. You never know when someone's going to kill him." Hiruko said. "So, anyways, you have one month left. Are you going to go all the way even once?"

"Of course not!" I spluttered. "His first time should be with Ryou!"

"It was." Hiruko said. "As was his second, and his third, and so on, and so on, and so on…"

"Alright then…" I said, looking down dejectedly.

"That's the spirit!" Hiruko said, smiling. "Get going and get laid!"

"..."

* * *

Time Until Death: 30 Days

Mukuro: So, we've reached the end, folks. We have one more chapter and then an epilogue. I've stretched this out as far as I can, but no one seems to be reviewing.

Fuuko: Fuuko is sad about it coming to an end. And about not getting many lines.

Mukuro: It's okay, Fuuko. (pats her head) There's always the sequel.

Fuuko: Yay! A sequel!

Mukuro: Yes, there will be a sequel.

Fuuko: Bye! See you in the next chapter! Review!

Mukuro Out.


	8. Chapter 7

Mukuro: We've reached the end of a long road. This is the end of the story, not including the epilogue, which wraps the whole thing up. And so, Tomoyo will die in this chapter. I know you all don't want to see it happen, but it must happen.

Fuuko: Fuuko doesn't want Tomoyo to die! No!

Mukuro: Don't worry. We must see this through to the end.

On a side note, this will be the first lemon I ever write, so it might be a little… Bad.

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Chapter 7

* * *

"Okay, I have to get ready for my date." I said to myself. I began changing clothes into something a bit more comfortable, before I was finally ready to head out.

Now that it was summer break, I was able to spend all the time I wanted to with Tomoya. We kept going further and further, but time kept passing, and before I realized it, I had one week left of life.

"It's time." I told myself. "I'm going to have to sleep with him sometime this week."

"Tomoya…" I asked him, as we walked towards the movie we were going to see.

"Yeah?" Tomoya asked.

"Can we… Can we…" I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Can we what?" Tomoya asked.

"Can we have sex sometime this week?" I said, much louder then I had meant to. Several people around us turned in our direction, and one or two of them even flashed Tomoya a thumbs up.

"Um… Sure." He said, in an awkward way. "How about next Saturday?"

"Sure." I said, nodding. My last day alive. I can spend my last moments of life having sex. That's... interesting.

I sort of zoned out through the movie, and before long I was standing outside the bakery. I walked in, and went to bed, thinking of what was going to happen.

And before long, that day had finally arrived.

* * *

In exactly twenty-four hours I would no longer be a virgin, and, at the same time, no longer be among the living.

"Hello, Tomoya." I said, bowing. His father had recently begun seeing someone, so I knew he was alone in the house.

"Oh, hey, Tomoyo." He said, inviting me in. "Would you like something to eat before we… you know…"

"No, thank you." I said, politely refusing. "But I would be happy to make something for you."

"You cook?" Tomoya exclaimed, smiling. "I never knew that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Tomoya." _And never will_. I bitterly told myself.

"Well, I'd better be getting started." I said, looking around the kitchen. "Do you have an apron?"

"Well, when my mom was still alive, she had one, but I don't know what happened to it…"

"I'll look for it." I said, opening a few drawers. I eventually found the old thing tucked away in a cupboard, so I tied it on and walked over to the stove.

"So how is it?" I asked Tomoya, after he'd finished. "It's just stew, so it can't be that great."

"No, this is really good." Tomoya disagreed. "You should consider being a chef."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I said, probably more bitter then I should have. Luckily, he didn't catch the tone of my words, or chose not to press on any further.

"So, now what?" Tomoya asked. "I've only done this a few times, and Ryou always takes the lead."

"Seriously?" I asked. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, you never would have expected it." Tomoya said. "I know I didn't."

"So, we might as well get started…" I said, blushing. I slowly began to take my clothes off, as he did the same.

I felt a little self-conscious having him stare at me like that. My chest was fairly well-sized, though I'd seen bigger, and my body was very thin and curved. A lot of the girls at my school told me that I was beautiful, but I still felt far too self-conscious.

"Come on, Tomoyo." Tomoya said, smiling. He lifted my arms from around my chest and placed them at my sides. "You're beautiful!"

That made me blush even more, if that was possible.

I pushed him down onto the futon, and climbed on top of him. I knew that he had more experience, but he wasn't taking the initiative.

"Wow, you're a pretty dominant person, you know that?" Tomoya said, smiling.

"I… I am?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tomoya said, smiling. "I kind of like it, to be honest."

"Okay, then…" I said, blushing more.

"But, I can't be totally submissive." Tomoya said, smiling. He grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me down onto the futon.

"H-hey!" I shouted, as he pressed his hands onto my chest, squeezing my breasts roughly but softly at the same time."

"Sorry." He said, pressing his lips against mine. "But you're just so cute I couldn't resist."

"H-hey, Tomoya… I feel something poking my leg…"

"Well, you are hot." Tomoya said, smiling. This coerced another blush out of me.

"Wait, I don't think I want any foreplay…" I said. We just didn't have the time. I only had about eight hours left.

"Are you sure? If you're not wet enough…"

"I'm wet enough." I said, smirking.

"Well, if you say so." He said, and suddenly, I felt something inside of me. It was large and warm, and it felt so good…

Then, the pain. It felt worse than I could have ever imagined. Worse than my accident, even.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" Tomoya asked me. "Maybe I should stop…"

"…No…" I managed to breathe out through the intense waves of pain. "Don't stop…"

"But…"

"I've… felt worse…" I lied. Suddenly, the pain started to fade. It became replaced with an even greater pleasure than before.

"Tomoya… It feels so good!" I shouted. "H-harder!"

Tomoya began thrusting into my body faster and faster, before I felt something even better. Felt something shooting inside of me, and I collapsed on the ground.

"That… was great…" I said, smiling. "You were great…"

"So were you…" Tomoya said, smiling. He said something else, but I didn't hear him. I felt blood and something else leaking out of my insides, and I collapsed onto the ground. I was too tired… I just wanted to sleep, and I let the darkness take me over as I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Tomoya awoke, only to realize his bed partner was no longer there.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoya asked, looking around. Her clothes were still there, so he knew she hadn't just left.

"Oi, Tomoyo! Are you here?" Tomoya asked, looking around his house, clothed in nothing but his boxers.

"Well, hello, boy." A voice said, smiling.

"Wha?" Tomoya asked, turning around to face Hiruko standing there, smirking.

"Well, I thought this would be interesting. Seems like I was right."

"Who are you?" Tomoya asked, raising his fists.

"My name is Hiruko Mitsubayashi, and I'd like to make a deal with you." Hiruko said, smiling.

* * *

Mukuro: Oh, no! Now Tomoya's making a deal with Hiruko! Wow, I wonder who could have decided to have that happen?

Fuuko: Why do you have to do this? You're so mean!

Mukuro: Boxer training!

Fuuko: One, two! One two! (Pushes hands out)

Mukuro: Fool.

Fuuko: Meanie!

Mukuro: Be sure to show up for the epilogue!

Fuuko: Don't ignore Fuuko, weird guy!

Mukuro Out.


	9. Epilogue

Mukuro: It's over...

Fuuko: Fuuko is sad!

Mukuro: You're such a child.

Fuuko: Fuuko is not a child! Fuuko is a grown woman!

Mukuro: Boxer training!

Fuuko: One, two! One, two! (Pushes hands out)

Mukuro: See?

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Through Death Will Us Part

Epilogue

* * *

"And so, Tomoya Okazaki and Ryou Fujibayashi have brought us all together to celebrate this festive event of bonding two souls together for an eternity." The priest standing at the podium said, smiling. "They have gathered us here today so that we can witness them telling eachother 'you are the one for me. You are the one I will forsake all others for'."

"How did this happen?" I asked myself, standing off to the side in my bridesmaid dress. I remembered what had happened sixth months ago, and the event that changed everything.

Flashback

I awoke. But not in heaven or hell or wherever I was going to go. Instead, I woke up in Tomoya's bedroom.

"How?" I asked myself. "I should be dead now… Shouldn't I?"

I looked around, and realized Tomoya was nowhere to be found.

"Tomoya?" I asked. "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Hiruko!" I shouted. "I know you're here somewhere! Answer me!"

"Well, Tomoyo, that's a great look for you, you know that?" Hiruko said, smirking.

"Pervert!" I shouted, covering myself.

"It doesn't matter…" Hiruko sighed, snapping his fingers, and I was fully clothed.

"How…"

"I said it doesn't matter." Hiruko said.

"No, I mean how am I alive? Aren't I out of time?"

"No, of course not." Hiruko said, smiling.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, someone decided to play the hero and keep you alive in exchange for his life."

"What?" I asked. "Who would do that?"

"Well, who do you think?" Hiruko asked, smirking.

"Tomoya…" I said. "You bastard! What did you do to him?" I grabbed his collar, and punched him as hard as possible in the face.

He didn't even flinch.

"All I did was tell him your situation, and he decided to exchange your life for his." Hiruko said, smiling.

"What…?" I asked, collapsing to the ground.

"Sad, isn't it?" Hiruko said, smiling.

"Bring him back." I ordered Hiruko. "I'll pay my life in exchange for his."

"Sorry." Hiruko said, smiling. "You can't die. Tomoya already covered that angle. He said he didn't want it to be possible for you to trade your life for his. He's a pretty smart guy, to be honest."

"But…" I started. But I couldn't finish. I didn't want to finish. I just wanted to cry.

"However, there is something you can trade." Hiruko said, smiling even wider.

"What?" I asked. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure? I haven't even told you what it is." Hiruko said.

"I don't care."

"Well, I'll tell you anyways." Hiruko said, smirking. "The price will be the memories of your relationship for the past few months."

"So I have to give up my memories?" I asked. "Fine."

"Not your memories." Hiruko said, smirking. "His."

"His memories?"

"Yes. He will not remember anything about your relationship for these past few months, nor will he have any feelings for you past that of friendship." Hiruko said.

"So? I'll do it." I said.

"But you'll still have all those memories." Hiruko said, smiling as wide as possible. "So you'll have to live your entire life out with the memories of what you shared, while at the same time knowing he'll never reciprocate your feelings or even remember your confession. Now, tell me. Are you really willing to do that? To give all this up? Because, as it stands, he still remembers everything, even in the next world."

"Yes." I said, with the most resolution I had ever had. "Bring him back. I don't care what I have to pay."

"Then we have a deal." Hiruko said, raising his cane.

And the last thing I remember was losing conscious.

Flashback End

"And so, if anyone here has any reason why these two should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest announced.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something, but closed it and never spoke a word.

"Okazaki Tomoya, Ryou Fujibayashi, I now pronounce you man and wife! Now, you have your entire future ahead of you to look forwards to!"

"Yes, Okazaki Tomoya." Hiruko said, standing above the chapel, floating in midair. "Now, we both have something to look forwards to."

"Hey, Hiruko." Eve said, appearing next to Hiruko. "Was there any point in that?"

"Why, yes, there was, Eve." Hiruko said, smiling. "But that's a story for another day. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go convince some black guy named Obama to run for president in a few years."

"Hiruko..." I whispered, looking out the chapel window, even though he wasn't even looking at me. "Thank you for everything."

I couldn't be positive, but I thought I saw him wave at me before disappearing.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? This story is now over.

Fuuko: Fuuko is sad!

Mukuro: Thank you very much, everyone who has read and reviewed this story, from beginning to end. I might not have been able to finish this story. From the bottom of my heart, and from my beta reader as well,

**Thank you very much.**

Fuuko: Fuuko can't wait for the sequel!

Mukuro: Yes, there will be a sequel, which will bring everything to light!

Fuuko: Fuuko will see you again!

Mukuro: Once again, thank you very much! And be on the lookout for my next Clannad story, whether it be the sequel or not!

Mukuro Out.


End file.
